Kurt's bad hair day
by BluePepsiBottle
Summary: Kurt is not having a good day today, his dad forgot to buy one of his most important pieces of hair care he uses   and he now has to go to school with hair he wishes his boyfriend would never see. How will Blaine react to seeing Kurt like this? Slash!


It was a secret that only his mother and father knew of, and it was Kurt's darkest shame. He had gotten his dad to swear never to tell anyone about Kurt's condition, as it was bad enough that Kurt was bullied for being gay; he didn't want this problem to worsen it. It would make his life hell. Even Finn and Carole didn't know about Kurt's condition, with Kurt having his own en suite attached to his room he could apply the treatment and they wouldn't ever know about the problem. Well they would of if Burt hadn't forgotten to get the freaking dye.

You see Kurt was a red head. Not an orangey brown colour but a pure dark red like Ariel's from a little Mermaid and Kurt hated it. The colour clashed with every outfit Kurt owned, the pale skin that came with having red hair left him burned and looking like a lobster every summer time and the worst thing that came from having natural red hair was the freckles. Kurt knew he had a rather youthful face and the freckles when showing made him look even younger. At least they only came when he had spent too much time in the sun. So the morning he and Finn were supposed to start their first day back at McKinley High school was the worst. Waking up early Kurt had reached for his hair dye, after all his roots were showing, when his fingers discovered the bottle wasn't there. The resulting high pitch scream woke everyone in the household up.

Barricaded in his small en suite Kurt ignored the stream of pleas to open the door and let them in. His life was ruined, if Blaine saw the monstrosity that was his hair then Kurt could wave goodbye to having a boyfriend forever. After all he would never find someone as brilliant as Blaine, but who would want him with his ridiculous looks. Red hair and eyes that wouldn't settle on a colour and too pasty skin- he might as well buy cats and become a crazy cat person right now. At this thought Kurt wailed louder, rocking himself as he sat on his bathroom floor in nothing but a towel.

'Kurt! Kurt, you open this door right now and tell me what is wrong!' His dad bellowed concerned at his son's behaviour.

'I'm ugly! You forgot to get my bottle so now I'm ugly and going to die alone!' Kurt sobbed loudly, his cries making very little sense to his family outside. Confused at what the matter may be Burt shared a glance at Finn and Carole, who too looked perplexed at what Kurt had said. Thinking back to what he could have done to cause Kurt to become this upset, Burt then remembered the request Kurt made a few days ago that he had forgotten about. With this recollection Burt shuffled closer to the door so Kurt could hear him more clearly.

'Oh Kurt I'm sorry, I completely forgot to get your dye, didn't I? Come out and we can talk about this hey sport.' Burt tried to calmly coax. This speech seemed to have worked as noises from the bathroom at least showed Kurt had stopped curling up into a ball to cry his eyes out. However before Kurt opened the door so they could see him Finn blurted out unthinkingly.

'Dye, what would Kurt need with dye?' The bathroom door's lock clinked back into place. It appeared that Kurt wasn't going to be appearing any time soon.

'Dad, why are Finn and Carole there with you? They can't see this. It's personal!' Kurt screeched. He really didn't want them to see his hair. Sighing Burt tried to persuade Kurt to come out again, all the while glaring at Finn for making this harder. It was too early in the morning for him to dealing with his kid's dramatics.

'Kurt, we're a family now and they care about you, especially when you started screaming at 6 o'clock in the morning. Now come out of there and we can try to sort out your little hair problem.' Burt said tiredly, rubbing his hands across his eyes.

'Promise they won't laugh. Oh and not tell ANYONE about this incident. It never happened, right.' Kurt begged. Luckily Carole interjected before Burt could threaten to kick the door down.

'Alright sweetheart, we won't laugh and we'll keep this a secret if you just come out. You're worrying us sweetie.' Carole fussed, still not understanding the situation fully. Slowly at this promise Kurt slid the lock to open the door and his face appeared. Standing in front of them uninjured it took a while for Finn and Carole to notice the difference in his hair. The way Kurt had screamed it had seem he had hurt himself while showering; instead the only difference was the auburn hair instead of his normal chestnut locks.

'Is that what the matter was you accidently dyed your hair red? Sweetheart it suits you.' Carole made to stroke his hair but Kurt jerked away. Burt had winced as soon as she had finished speaking, it was not going to improve Kurt's mood.

'It suits me! I'm hideous.' Howled Kurt and he drove past them towards his walk in closet wearing the towel tightly. Groaning loudly Burt turn to the pair to explain the problem.

'Kurt's a natural red head. He normally dyes his hair brown though as he hates the colour. I forgot to get his dye yesterday…' said Burt.

'Yes, you did. Now I have to go to school with this hair! Blaine will hate it and then I'm going to die alone with a million cats surrounding me. And they won't find my body for three weeks until I start to smell!' moaned Kurt, his hair this time covered by a large beanie hat as he walked out in an outfit of varying shades of black. He was clearly sulking because of his hair.

'I'm sure it's not going to be that bad Kurt. You'll go to school and no one will notice as long as you got that hat on. Blaine will still love you anyway, so you won't break up over this and as you're allergic to cats you can't become a crazy cat recluse.' With these final words Burt tweaked Kurt's beanie securing more firmly on his head and glanced at the time. It showed the time as now eight thirty in the morning.

'You too better get going or you'll both be late.' Staring at the time Finn bolted for the door to his room as he was still in pyjamas. Kurt to hurried and after hugging both his dad and Carole he headed downstairs for breakfast, well coffee.

Later that day things had been going well for Kurt. None of the teachers he had so far had cared enough to make him take off his hat and even with the double takes both Mercedes and Rachel did they hadn't tried to take it off of him. The only bad thing was that he hadn't seen his boyfriend, but considering his hair Kurt took it as a good sign that he would never find out about his true hair colour. Now he only had to survive glee and then he could go to the store and fix the mess his hair was. Unfortunately after Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend, Mr Schue arrived through the door and headed towards the white board. This normally wouldn't be bad except as he wrote down the latest assignment of the week he had ordered.

'Kurt please remove the hat, you are not allowed to wear any head wear while the lesson is in session and I expect everyone to respect the rules.' Eyes widening Kurt started to plea with Mr Schue. He didn't want anyone to see his hair like this.

'I'm sorry Mr Schue but can I please keep the hat on, it's cold in here.' Kurt lied. However at this everyone started to stare at him. It was boiling hot in the classroom so it was an obvious lie and many wanted to see why Kurt was fighting the teacher on this. He normally obeyed these rules that restricted his fashion with only a small grumble.

'No Kurt, now remove the hat!' demanded Mr Schue, it was clear that he must have had a run in with Sue on the way here. He would of normally let Kurt get away with what he though was outrageous fashion choices. Kurt turned to stare at Finn as if to gain support, but Finn seemed more concerned at staring at the back of Rachel's head. No support there then. Sighing Kurt stood up and tried to leave, if he wasn't there then he didn't have to remove the hat but Blaine reached out to stop him.

'No Kurt it's just a hat. No one will care if your hair isn't perfect, come on I haven't seen you all day this is our only time together today at school.' Begged Blaine and before Kurt could stop him he pulled the beanie off revealing Kurt's auburn hair. Gasps went around the room. Kurt cringed and threw his hands up into his hair as if to block the colour from view.

'Wow, Porcelain! You dyed your hair!' Santana stated. Ignoring her and the other shocked faces Kurt focused on Blaine's reaction. To Kurt it seemed his face was the hardest to read, his eyebrows were raised quite high and he had his mouth gaping open showing his shock. But there was nothing to tell if he hated it or liked it. With increasing desperation Kurt began to ramble trying to explain the situation.

'I'm so sorry Blaine. You weren't supposed to find out this way, we were supposed to be married and have a couple of kids before you discovered my real hair colour. I promise to dye it the moment school finishes- it's only this colour now because my dad forgot to buy my dye. I know it looks awful but please don't break up with me…' Kurt said with increasing hysterics. He took a deep breath and made to continue when Blaine grabbed his shoulders and kiss him eagerly on his mouth. Behind them glee club members were squawking at the latest gossip of Kurt's hair. Had no one in the club noticed that Kurt had dyed his hair, and how long had he been dying it anyway?

'Oh my Cheesus! That's how you knew I dyed my hair!' Sam exclaimed he was sitting at the back of the class but his sudden reaction caused both Blaine and Kurt to pull away from each other, flushing with embarrassment. They had clearly forgotten the others were there. Glancing down at his feet in mortification Kurt asked Blaine in a small voice.

'You don't mind that I'm ginger?' Blaine came and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

'No Sweetie, I love you. I don't care what colour hair you have, you're still my designer clothes loving, coffee addicted boyfriend who I fear will one day run away to marry Lady Gaga. Besides you always went on that if we were any Disney couple we would be Ariel and Eric from the Little Mermaid. Due to my eyebrows and dapper heroic tendencies to try and help people, now with your real hair colour you just fit the part of Ariel better.' Blaine joked as a free hand ran through Kurt's rusty red locks. Kurt began to smile happy as he realised that he wasn't going to lose his boyfriend over this as he originally thought.

'Anyway Kurtie you look so much hotter with your hair red' Blaine dropped down into a whisper at the next part of his sentence; after all he didn't want Mr Schue overhearing this. 'You look sexy Kurt, the dark clothes you are wearing make you skin seem paler and it makes me wanna mark it, to claim you are mine. To see your neck with hickeys I placed there… and your hair. Gosh Kurt, your hair. It's so red and I just want to touch it. Touch you...' Blaine moaned into Kurt's ear, getting closer to Kurt until they could feel the heat radiate between them. However a loud cough from Rachel caused the boys to jump.

'Sorry guys but now is not the time to get hot and bothered with your boyfriend. If we want to win at Nationals we have to start focusing and practising to keep our singing voices in tune and warmed up.' Rachel pronounced to them. Shifting guiltily they returned to their seats to let Mr Schue continue the lesson, only instead of clasping their hands together like normal Blaine continued to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. As glee restarted smoothly practising Mr Schue's latest idea for Nationals Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear while the others were distracted.

'I'm going to show you just how much I love your hair as soon as this is over, my little Ariel.' Causing Kurt to quietly groan in frustration- Glee club finished in an hour's time, how could he be able to keep his hormones in check when his boyfriend couldn't keep his hands to himself?

Disclaimer I do not own Glee or any characters. Please REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
